This invention relates to improvements in fluid connections that are commonly used in fuel, lubrication, cooling and hydraulic systems. More particularly, this invention is directed to a tube coupling with misalignment capabilities for interconnecting two pipe sections and for permitting angular movement of one of the sections relative to the other without the need for attaching a special interface fitting to the tube.